Assassin's Creed Rebelión
by KlausAdler
Summary: 2012. Desmond Miles entra en el Gran Templo y se sacrifica para liberar a Juno y salvar a la humanidad. Pero a cambio, ella esclaviza las mentes de todos los humanos... o casi todos... Ahora, los Asesinos, los Hijos de los Dos Mundos, intentaran liberar al mundo, a la ve que se enfrentan a un enemigo más peligroso incluso que los mismos Templarios...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre el techo de piedra de la vieja iglesia. Cada tanto, un relámpago iluminaba las cristaleras de colores vivos. El suelo de mármol, los bancos de madera y las estatuas de cerámica se estremecían con cada trueno.

La doble puerta de roble se abrió y una figura entro tambaleándose. Con pesar se acerco a la primera fila y se sentó extenuado. En el rastro de agua dejado también había muchas gotas de sangre.

Al verlo, el Padre Tino se acercó rápidamente al extraño.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ exclamó al acercarse_ ¿Cómo rayos te hicieron esto?

_ Cuidado con su boca, Padre, estamos en una iglesia_ murmuró sonriendo el hombre.

_ Al diablo con eso, necesitas ayuda, traeré el botiquín de primeros auxilios_ respondió el cura_ o mejor toda la cruz roja_ murmuró.

El desconocido se quitó la capucha mojada y sus brazaletes, y arrojó estos últimos al suelo. Al golpearse, de uno de estos (el izquierdo) se desenvaino una cuchilla que relució cuando un relámpago estalló en el exterior de la vieja iglesia.

El hombre inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, y comenzó a recordar…

"Ho-ola… no sé muy bien cómo ni por dónde empezar… creo que primero me presentaré: mi nombre es Alex, y soy un soldado, un miembro de una antigua orden conocida como "La Hermandad de los Asesinos". Yo y mis compañeros vivimos en una guerra constante, no contra los Templarios, nuestros enemigos naturales, sino contra un mal mucho peor. Hace miles de años, existía una antigua, pero muy avanzada, civilización. Sus miembros crearon a los humanos a su semejanza para servirles, y como método para controlarnos insertaron en nuestro cerebro dispositivos de control que eran accionados por las "piezas del edén" artefactos únicos que controlaban la voluntad de las personas. Con el tiempo, los roces entre razas fueron inevitables. De estas uniones nacieron los "híbridos", quienes a pesar de nacer como humanos heredaban capacidades de los creadores, como su sexto sentido (apodado "vista de águila" por mis compañeros) o nacer sin el dispositivo de control en el cerebro, haciendo inmunes a los híbridos de las piezas del edén. Al no ser controlados por sus creadores, los híbridos notaron la falta de libertad de los humanos y en un movimiento de rebelión, dos híbridos llamados Adán y Eva, robaron una pieza del edén, el Fruto del Edén, desatando una guerra entre las razas. Durante esta guerra, los creadores olvidaron observar el cielo, más concretamente el sol, que sufrió una serie de explosiones en su interior lo que desencadenó en un viento solar mortal para la Tierra. El planeta ardió durante semanas, y para cuando las llamas se apagaron, los pocos sobrevivientes, de ambas civilizaciones comenzaron a trabajar juntos, sin embargo, los creadores no sobrevivieron… excepto uno. Una predecesora llamada Juno, se había encerrado en el Gran Templo, en un dispositivo que mantenía su conciencia viva, donde espero milenios hasta que, en el 2012, manipuló a un Asesino, Desmond Miles a liberarla para prevenir otro desastre como el de su tiempo, pero a cambio ella tomaría el control del mundo. Ahora, un año después, los Asesinos descendientes de híbridos y otros inmunes buscamos liberar al mundo, y para eso liberamos también a cualquiera que tenga la fortaleza para pelear contra la tirana. Yo soy Alex, soy un híbrido, y esta es mi historia…"


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Primer Intento...

Ciudad del Vaticano. Basílica de San Pedro. De mañana.

Una multitud de fanáticos se agolpaba contra las rejas que delimitaban el paso hacia la basílica. Sobre esta, en su balcón principal, un hombre viejo con una túnica blanca, ladraba palabras de admiración a favor de Juno, y palabras de odio en contra de los "rebeldes". Con la mención de uno o de otro, su público soltaba exclamaciones de apoyo e ira, respectivamente.

En la plaza oval, o mejor dicho, sobre el tejado de uno de los corredores, un hombre encapuchado observa la congregación. Sus ojos están cubiertos por la sombra que proyecta la capucha sobre su rostro, pero por sus expresiones bucales se nota que no le gusta lo que ve.

_ ¿Y? ¿Qué se ve por allí?_ pregunta una voz en su oído.

_ Algo… espantoso_ contesta el hombre.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué es?

_ Cientos de personas… idiotizadas, por el poder de ese… de esa monstruosidad, y el monstruo que la utiliza para esclavizar a esas personas.

_ Bah, debes ser más… humorístico… cuando das tus informes.

_ Lo siento, pero las bromas nunca fueron mi fuerte.

_ Entiendo, en fin, ¿Estás listo? ¿Estás nervioso?

_ ¿Nervioso? No, solo estoy a punto de entrar furtivamente en el lugar más seguro del mundo, y asesinar a la persona más poderosa…

_ ¡Hey! ¡Dijiste que no se te daban las bromas!

El hombre sonrió.

_ Supongo que puedo hacer una excepción… por mi chica favorita.

_ Oh vamos, ¿desde cuándo te sientes un galán?

_ Olvídalo_ dijo recuperando su semblante serio.

_ No te pongas así. Si no fuera porque estoy comprometida, seguramente aceptaría tu invitación.

Un quejido se escucho de fondo.

_ Basta de risas, es hora_ dijo el encapuchado al ver al viejo predicador saludar a su audiencia y retirarse al interior del complejo.

_ Ok, suerte_ dijo la chica_ Oh, recuerda sacarte el auricular para que no rastreen la señal_ agregó.

El hombre así lo hizo. Lo arrojó al suelo y lo piso.

Acto seguido salió corriendo por los tejados del corredor que bordea la plaza, hasta el final. Saltó la reja y trepó por la pared hasta una ventana y se introdujo en la basílica. Se encontró entonces en una habitación pequeña, con un par de muebles y un sillón. Todo de materiales costosos. Abrió levemente la puerta y vio un pasillo transversal a la puerta y a dos guardias, uno de cada lado. Cerró fuertemente la puerta y se escondió detrás de esta. Uno de los guardias, alertado por el ruido, fue a investigar. Al entrar recibió un golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

_ ¡Hey!_ gritó el encapuchado.

El segundo guardia se acercó y recibió el mismo golpe que su compañero.

El Asesino lo reviso. Llevaban chalecos de Kevlar y armas automáticas: cada uno poseía una H&K MP7. Tomó una y salió al pasillo. Avanzó sigiloso hasta llegar a una amplia habitación. En ella, el hablador viejo y un hombre vestido de militar discutían acaloradamente.

_ ¡Eres un idiota! Los Asesinos están en la ciudad, podrían haberte asesinado_ decía el militar.

_ ¡Basura! Esos miserables no se atreverían, soy consejero de la Diosa_ replicó el anciano.

_ Precisamente por eso eres tan vulnerable, no debes exponerte.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y desde cuando te importa? Según recuerdo, te oí decir que me liquidarías si se te presenta la oportunidad.

_ Ella me ordenó tu protección, y solo lo hago por temor a lo que ella me puede hacer si desobedezco… o fallo.

_ ¿Enserio? ¡Qué curioso! De pronto siento interés por ver lo que te podría hacer…

_ No te atrevas…

_ Disculpen caballeros_ interrumpió el encapuchado_ Vengo a romper la felicidad de ambos.

Hubo dos reacciones. El militar se adelanto y desenfundo su 9mm. El anciano retrocedió presa del pánico pero trastabillo y calló sentado en su lugar.

Rápido como un relámpago, el Asesino corrió junto al militar antes de que pudiese reaccionar y clavó su hoja oculta en su estomago. Siguió de largo y saltó sobre el consejero que lanzó un grito de horror cuando el Asesino apoyo su hoja oculta sobre su cuello.

_ ¿No me matará?_ preguntó.

_ No… aún_ respondió_ primero, dime donde está Juno.

_ ¡Blasfemo! ¡No tienes derecho a pronunciar su nombre!

_ ¡Dime donde está!

_ Aquí…_ dijo una voz a su espalda.

Volteó y vio a una joven mujer de pie en el umbral de la doble puerta. Llevaba un vestido blanco atado a su cintura por un lazo de seda. Sus cabellos negros eran coronados por un pañuelo dorado del mismo material (seda).

_ Juno…

_ Demian_ dijo ella.

_ Así que realmente huiste a tu fortaleza Vaticana.

_ Yo no huyo, y menos de ustedes, tenía asuntos que atender aquí.

_ Yo diría que te asustaste cuando te alcancé en Santiago.

_ ¿Temer? ¿De ti? Por favor…

_ Anda, dilo, admite que somos mejores de lo que pensaste. Después de todo, me infiltre en tu precioso palacio con suma facilidad.

_ Pobre…

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿Enserio pensaste que te habías "infiltrado"? Siempre supe que estabas aquí.

_ Si es así, ¿Por qué no evitaste que asesinara a uno de tus concejeros y a uno de tus tenientes?

_ ¿Para que impedirte lo que yo esperaba que hicieras?

_ ¿Qué?

_ Yo quería su muerte, ambos eran inútiles para mi causa.

Al oír esto, el consejero, que se encontraba en el suelo, detrás de Demian, lanzó un quejido.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, Diosa?

_ Porque un viejo ebrio adicto a las prostitutas y un militar resentido de lealtad dudosa no son buenos partidarios.

_ No, mi reina, juro que yo no haría nada para perjudicarla.

_ Puedo ver dentro de tu mente_ A Demian_ hazlo pagar por su insolencia y sus mentiras.

_ Lo siento, pero no soy tu verdugo_ dijo el encapuchado.

_ No fue un pedido_ dijo y acto seguido levanto su mano.

Un aura dorada cubrió a Demian que, incapaz de controlarse accionó su hoja oculta. Intentó resistirse, pero no pudo evitar clavarla en el cuello del anciano que presa del miedo no pudo evitarlo.

_ Ahora… que… _ murmuró Demian.

_ Ahora, tu turno_ dijo ella.

Si más charla, el hombre se apuñalo en el cuello con su propia hoja, bajo el influjo de Juno.

_…Bruja…_ murmuró antes de morir.

_ Pobre… enserio pensó que me liquidaría_ Dijo al tiempo que entraban en la sala varios guardias armados.

Otro hombre, un poco más joven que Demian, vestido de traje, se paró junto a Juno.

_ Felicidades, mi reina, acabó con otro. Y con otros "infieles". ¿Qué le digo a la gente?

_ La verdad_ respondió ella con naturalidad_ estos dos traidores se estaban aliando con los rebeldes cuando los descubrí y fueron ejecutados.

_ Supongo que será difícil cambiar los apuñalamientos por balas.

_ De eso me encargo yo_ terminó diciendo mientras se retiraba de la sala.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Huyendo...**

"_¿Son… Dioses?"_

_"No, no somos dioses, simplemente… vinimos antes"_

_"¿Eres un Espíritu?"_

_"Supongo que para ti, soy algo parecido"_

_ ¡Alex!

El hombre despertó exaltado.

_ Tenemos que correr_ sentenció la mujer a los pies de su cama_ todo salió mal, descubrieron nuestro escondite.

_ ¡Mierda!_ dijo Alex levantándose de un salto. Se puso sus pantalones, su campera blanca y sus botas, tomo una pequeña maleta y salió de su "habitación", que en realidad, era una pequeña cabina en una vieja bodega. Cerca del portón de acceso, había un furgón que estaba siendo cargado de cajas y otros equipos electrónicos por un hombre. La mujer se le acercó, le dijo algo y se volvió a alejar en dirección a Alex.

_ ¿Estás listo?

_ Seguro, solo dime que paso, ¿Demian está bien?

_ Después te digo, ahora sube al furgón.

Alex obedeció. Se subió en la parte de atrás y la pareja en la parte de adelante.

_ ¿A dónde vamos, Francis?_ preguntó Alex.

_ A Venecia, nos reuniremos con los otros Asesinos allí. ¿Tina, me alcanzas el mapa?

La mujer busco el mapa y se lo entregó.

Alex sonrió. Francis y Tina eran sus amigos, compañeros y eran pareja. De hecho, se iban a casar. Pero el repentino cambio de administración mundial retraso sus planes. Ellos tres, junto con Demian, formaban el grupo de Asesinos a cargo de la "eliminación" de Juno.

_ ¿Y Demian?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Al… escucha, esto no es fácil de decir, pero bueno…_ balbuceo Tina_ tu hermano murió.

El joven cerró los ojos.

_ Hay no…_ se lamento_... Maldita sea.

_ Lo sentimos, amigo_ dijo la pareja.

_ ¿Qué pasó?

_ Oficialmente, dos traidores de la cúpula celestial y Demian se estaban encontrando cuando Juno los descubrió_ informó Francis_ pero yo creo que asesino a esos dos y Juno lo asesinó.

_ Esa perra…

_ Hey, tranquilo, recuerda siempre pensar con claridad_ recordó Tina.

_ Si, lo sé…

Alex se sentía abatido. No podía creer que su hermano mayor, Demian, haya muerto. Cerró los ojos y recordó todas sus vivencias a su lado.

La repentina frenada del furgón, hizo que abriera los ojos. Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de donde estaba, y un momento más darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

Luego de desperezarse y notar que sus acompañantes no estaban, observo por el parabrisas delantero. Ante sus ojos, el sol vespertino iluminaba verdes campos con sus rayos anaranjados, al tiempo que era cubierto por una gran colina, que se encontraba coronada por una pequeña ciudad amurallada.

Mientras observaba el paisaje, la puerta trasera del vehículo se abrió y Tina, su amiga, entró con una bolsa de comestibles.

_ Despertaste_ dijo con alegría_ bien, te traje algo para comer ¿Quieres?

_ No, gracias_ respondió el joven_ ¿Dónde estamos? Esto no es Venecia…

_ Vaya Holmes, no lo había notado_ dijo sarcástico Francis, quien acababa de subir al furgón.

La mujer se rió.

_ No, hicimos una breve parada en Monteriggioni_ dijo.

_ ¿Para qué?

_ Además de cargar combustible, necesario para que un motor de combustión interna funcione, y comprar alimentos_ respondió Francis_ Esperaremos al anochecer para cruzar por Forli, no quiero que ese maldito control nos detenga.

_Además, podremos visitar la villa de la ciudad, que fue propiedad de los Asesinos hace siglos_ concluyó ella.

El vehículo se movió y avanzó por una fina carretera que subía la colina hacia la ciudad. Al llegar a la entrada, Francis aparco frente a la baya de madera que marcaba el estacionamiento.

_ No está permitido entrar con vehículos grandes, así que iremos a pie_ dijo.

Tina abrió las puertas traseras, tomó una caja y se la pasó a su pareja.

_ ¿Solo eso?_ pregunto Alex colocándose la capucha y saliendo del vehículo.

_ Es todo lo que necesitamos… sin levantar sospechas_ respondió ella.

Luego de cerrar el furgón, el trío cruzo las murallas de la histórica villa. Casi frente a ellos nacía la calle principal, bordeada de edificios de dos pisos. En varios puntos nacían calles más pequeñas y estrechas que se esparcían por la pequeña ciudadela.

_ ¡Vaya!_ exclamó Francis_ miren que arquitectura, la distribución de las calles es propia de la edad media, antes de que se empiece a utilizar la artillería en los asedios. Desde la entrada nacen tres caminos: uno hacia la izquierda, otro hacia el frente, y otro hacia la derecha.

_ En realidad, creo que solo nace un camino, el del centro_ replicó Tina_ "Estos" son un solo camino que bordea la muralla.

_ No, fíjate, los caminos empiezan en la entrada principal, se toma siempre como referencia la entrada.

Alex suspiro. Ya veía venir una clásica discusión de "quien tiene razón", tan típica entre sus dos amigos. De hecho, del tiempo que estuvieron desde la mañana, al joven ya se le hacía extraño que no hubiesen hecho una escena.

Mientras la pareja discutía, Alex decidió seguir camino, confiando en que sus amigos iban a saber cómo llegar solos. Al asomarse por la calle principal, quedó fascinado por la vista de la vieja Villa Auditore, un enorme edificio cuyo ancho parecía ir de una muralla a la otra. Casi hipnotizado, Alex se dirigió hacia allí. Al llegar al final de la calle, observó la pequeña fuente de piedra incrustada en el muro y flanqueada por dos grandes escaleras. Antes de avanzar, pudo advertir que sobre la fuente, en el muro, estaba grabado el símbolo de la hermandad…

Al subir las escaleras, Alex se encontró con un patio de entrenamiento, un circulo cercado por un muro bajo de piedra, donde antaño se acostumbraba enseñar a los jóvenes en el arte del esgrima, o simplemente para que dos veteranos espadachines se ejerciten un poco.

Más allá, El joven Asesino alcanzó finalmente las puertas de la villa. Estas se encontraban cerradas, y en una de ellas un letrero lucia el siguiente escrito:

"MUSEO MONTERIGGIONI

HORARIOS DE VISITAS: LUNES A VIERNES – 08:00HS A 20:00HS.

SABADOS Y DOMINGOS – 08:00HS A 20:00HS."

Y más abajo, pegado con cinta adhesiva:

"CERRADO POR MANTENIMIENTO"

_Si…_ murmuró Alex_ mantenimiento desde 2012…

Se alejó unos pasos y observó el edificio, buscando alguna forma de entrar.

De pronto, una figura pasó junto a él. Al mirar, vio a un encapuchado, de ropas blancas con una capa de cuero sobre el hombro izquierdo. El extraño emitía una débil aura plateada. Alex lo siguió con la mirada. Lo vio colgarse de la ventana más cercana a la puerta, lo vio trepar por el muro hasta el techo, lo vio caminar por una tabla que, mágicamente, había aparecido debajo de sus pies cuando el encapuchado puso un pie fuera del tejado y, finalmente, lo vio arrojarse a un carro lleno de paja que, al igual quela madera, apareció mágicamente de la nada.

El chillido de un águila inexistente fue lo último que Alex escucho antes de desmayarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: Aliados y Enemigos…**

_ "Dime… ¿Suplico?"_

_"No…"_

_"Hmm, que extraño de Rodrigo, enfrentar la muerte de esa manera"_

_"Le dejé vivir…"_

_"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡El Español aún vive!?"_

_Alex…_ un débil susurro despertó al Asesino.

Este se incorporó. Se encontraba en una vieja cama de madera, en una habitación desconocida. Solo. Se levantó y camino a la puerta. La abrió suavemente y alcanzó a escuchar voces que venían de la escalera. Estaba en un segundo piso. Débiles palabras llegaban a sus oídos, pero sin duda, dos de esas voces le eran conocidas. Abrió la puerta del todo y bajó a la planta baja. Una vez allí, se encontró con un simple comedor, en el centro una mesa rectangular en las paredes estantes vacios. En la mesa cuatro personas charlaban animadamente. Al ver a Alex, la conversación que mantenían se detuvo. Una de estas personas, Tina, se puso de pie y con una sonrisa abrazó a recién llegado.

_Bienvenido_ Se escuchó la voz de Francis detrás de la mujer.

_ ¿Cómo estás?_ Le preguntó Tina.

_ Confundido_ respondió Alex_ ¿Dónde estamos?

_ Ap, yo contesto_ dijo su amigo desde la silla_ para empezar, ellos son Fabrizzio y su esposa Bianca_ señalo a la pareja que miraba el reencuentro sonriente_ son los dueños de esta casa, son los únicos en esta aldea que nos ayudaron, y Fabrizzio era el dueño del museo de Monteriggioni… Que ahora cerró.

_ Mucho gusto_ dijo el Asesino a los anfitriones_ Ah, la cabeza me late, ¿Alguno de ustedes dos sabe lo que me paso?_ se dirigió a sus amigos.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

_ Después de que te fuiste nosotros seguimos charlando un rato más, y cuando fuimos hasta la villa, te encontramos en el suelo inconsciente_ respondió Francis.

_ ¿Tú recuerdas algo?_ pregunto la chica.

_ No… espera, si, recuerdo una figura, era… un hombre… encapuchado_ dijo haciendo esfuerzo por recordar_ Si, pasó junto a mí, trepo por la pared y saltó al vacio, pero antes de estrellarse contra el suelo, apareció un carro lleno de hojas y paja de la nada y el tipo cayó dentro.

_ ¿Había algo raro en el sujeto?

_ No, salvo que emitía un brillo blanco grisáceo a su alrededor, como un aura o algo así.

_ ¿Un aura?

_si, ¿creen que signifique algo?

Sus dos amigos se miraron.

_ Supongo que no_ dijo Francis_ pero bueno, dejemos esta charla para después, ahora terminemos de comer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Durante el resto de la cena, suscitaron varias charlas, unas más intrascendentes que otras.

_ Así que… ¿Usted es el dueño del museo?_ preguntó Alex a su anfitrión.

_Si, en realidad, lo era, ese edificio estuvo en mi familia por generaciones, pero hace unos años llegaron unos militares y lo cerraron, dijeron que era por nuestro propio bien_ suspiró_ esa Juno…

_ ¿Usted no es partidario de ella?

El hombre se tomo un momento antes de contestar.

_ Bueno… en realidad… no de todo_ afirmó_ aunque tampoco soy ningún rebelde, las medidas que utiliza con los que no la siguen me parecen… brutales. Además de sus campañas para ocultar todo lo que no le guste.

_ Usted dijo que su familia ha sido dueña de ese edificio por generaciones ¿no?_ interrumpió Francis, un fanático de la genealogía_ ¿Desde hace cuantas, aproximadamente?

_ Bueno, nunca fui muy interesado en ello, pero yo diría que desde… la edad media más o menos_ respondió el viejo.

Más tarde…

Habitación de huéspedes 1

_ Baya…_ dijo Francis recostándose en la cama.

_ ¿Qué ocurre?_ Preguntó Tina desde en baño.

_ ¿No oíste lo que dijo Fabrizzio durante la cena?

_ Dijo muchas cosas ¿Alguna en particular?

_ Tina, ¡podríamos estar recibiendo hospitalidad de un Auditore!

Ella entró en la habitación.

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_ Si, mira_ Respondió él_ cerca del año 1300, Monteriggioni fue fundada ¿no?, en 1321, Doménico Auditore compró la Villa y la utilizó como base para los Asesinos. En 1454 el gobierno de la ciudad pasó a manos de Mario Auditore, quien la defendió de los constantes intentos de los Medici por expandir Florencia y mantuvo la ciudad como cede de la hermandad. En 1476 Giovanni Auditore, el hermano de Mario, es acusado de traición y lo envían a la orca junto con sus hijos Federico y Petruccio. El hijo del medio, Ezio Auditore, se refugia con su madre y su hermana en Monteriggioni, se convierte en un Asesino, y toma las riendas de la ciudad llevándola hacia una estabilidad económica aceptable. En 1500 Cesar Borgia, hijo del Papa Rodrigo Borgia, alias Alejandro VI, ataca la ciudad para recuperar el Fruto del Edén, que había sido robado por Auditore. Los Asesinos pierden la batalla y la villa queda abandonada. En 1540, la hija de Ezio, Flavia Auditore retoma el gobierno de Monteriggioni y deja a su hermano Marcello a cargo. Cerca de 1560, Giovannino Zeti, el encargado de la guarnición y exiliado Florentino entrega las llaves de la ciudad a los Medici a cambio de volver a Florencia. Monteriggioni es atacada y tomada, aunque se le permite a los Auditore mantener su gobierno, gracias a la buena relación entre estos y los Medici.

_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Y? Los Auditore son los dueños de la Villa, este tipo es el dueño de la Villa, los Auditora la tienen desde la edad media y la familia de este tipo la tiene desde la edad media. ¿Necesitas más datos?

_ Puede que tengas razón_ dijo ella acostándose.

_ Y no solo eso, si él es un Auditore, significa que es inmune al control mental del Fruto, lo que los convierte en un posible aliado.

_ Tienes razón_ acordó_ Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué crees de lo que dijo Alex?

Francis se tomo un momento para responder.

_Puede que haya sido una alucinación, o una visión o algo así.

_ ¿Crees que pueda ser por…?

_ No_ interrumpió_…no lo sé.

Sin decir más, ambos apagaron la luz y se dispusieron a dormir.

Habitación de huéspedes 2

03:30 AM

__Papá te busca._

__En un momento._

__ ¿Qué haces?_

__ Nada solo… pienso._

__ ¿En qué?_

__ No sé, en nosotros, en nuestra vida…_

__ ¿Te arrepientes?_

__ ...Nunca…_

Alex se levantó de la cama, corrió al baño y vomitó en el inodoro. Luego se acercó al lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Tenía los ojos rojos. Estaba llorando. Se sentó en el borde de la bañera y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

_ Maldita sea_ murmuró.

_ Eres un idiota_ dijo en voz alta luego de unos minutos_ Eres un maldito idiota, ¿¡Por qué!? , ¿¡Por qué fuiste solo!? ¿¡Por qué no me dejaste acompañarte!? , ¡Si hubiésemos estado juntos, esto no habría pasado! ¿¡No recuerdas el entrenamiento!? ¡Nunca solo! ¡Ninguna misión solo! ¡Dos mínimo! ¡Uno actúa, el otro cubre! ¿¡Es que no aprendiste nada!? ¡Idiota! ¡Fue tu culpa! ¡Tú culpa! ¡No mía!

El hombre pasó los siguientes quince minutos llorando en silencio. Cuando termino, se levanto, se lavó la cara y entró a la habitación. Antes de acostarse, escuchó un ruido en el pasillo. Al principio creyó que era su imaginación, pero esa idea se disipo con un nuevo ruido. Con cautela se colocó sus pantalones, su campera, su capucha y tomó una navaja, presintiendo lo peor.

Salió al pasillo y bajó las escaleras sin hacer ruido. Al asomarse por la puerta de la sala/comedor, se paralizó. Un pelotón de equipo SWAT se había apostado en la habitación.

"Mierda" pensó Alex "tengo que hacer algo".

Antes de que pueda hacer nada, un arma se le apoyo en la espalda.

_ Quieto niño bonito.

_ Esto no es lo que crees_ dijo el Asesino.

_ Si, si_ dijo el policía_ Anda, camina.

Los dos entraron en la sala.

Al verlos, todos los efectivos se apartaron, revelando que, en el centro, mantenían atados a cuatro personas: Los anfitriones y la pareja de Asesinos.

_ Atrapados_ bromeó Francis al ver entrar a su amigo.

De inmediato recibió un correctivo de parte de un policía.

_ Capitán_ dijo el escolta de Alex_ mire lo que encontré espiando por ahí.

_ Ponlo con los demás y súbanlos al camión_ dijo el oficial.

Los tres fueron transportados afuera por el pelotón de policías. En el exterior, una calle amplia cerca de los muros de la ciudad, los esperaba un verdadero escándalo: patrullas de policías, furgones y tanquetas SWAT, y una pequeña multitud de curiosos en la parte más alejada.

El sequito camino hasta una furgoneta blindada donde hicieron subir a los cautivos. Cerraron las puertas y se pusieron en marcha.

En contraste con el ruido agobiante que había fuera a causa de todas las sirenas y voces, dentro se estaba bastante apacible. En pocos minutos el vehículo salió de la ciudad y puso rumbo a Florencia.

No habían andado mucho cuando Alex tuvo una sensación que le hizo levantar la cabeza. Sus amigos lo miraron extrañados. Repentinamente, el camión se detuvo. Ruidos de puertas llegaron desde el exterior, y fueron reemplazados con gritos, disparos y cristales rompiéndose. La doble puerta se abrió de par en par y una fuerte luz los cegó por unos instantes. Cuando observaron detenidamente, vieron una silueta que se recortaba contra la luz.

_ Vaya, vaya… _ dijo la figura_ Ustedes deben ser los Asesinos que persiguen a Juno ¿No?

_ No_ respondió Francis y señalo a Tina_ ella es Blancanieves, y nosotros somos los pitufos, yo soy Gruñón y él es… el tonto ese que no recuerdo su nombre.

Las luces se apagaron y la figura subió con ellos al camión. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, con una ligera barba y una cicatriz en el ojo. Vestía una camisa blanca y una cazadora de cuero marrón.

_ Ja ja_ dijo mientras les quitaba las esposas_ si, deben ser ustedes, por la radio dijeron algo de unos Asesinos en Monteriggionni y… bueno, teníamos que averiguar.

_ ¿Y tú eres?_ preguntó Alex.

_ Soy Mario Luchessi, Maestro de los Asesinos de Florencia y la Toscana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, disculpen la demora, ya se que pasó un tiempo desde la ultima publicación, pero recuerden que no se le puede poner fecha ni horario a la inspiración jaja.**

**Con respecto a los reviews, bueno, gracias por dar su opinión y sigan leyendo si les gusta. Sobre sus sugerencias no les puedo decir si lo voy a hacer o no, pero lo he pensado...**

Capitulo 5: Más Enemigos…

_"Vamos, arriba, ¿listo para trabajar?"_

_"¿Tengo opción acaso?"_

_"No, así que vístase y entre en la maquina, señor"_

_"Alex, solo Alex…"_

Mario Luchessi se apoyó en la mesa mientras oía el relato. Cada tanto asentía o lanzaba algún "ajá", pero siempre atento con los ojos clavados en Francis, el narrador.

_… nos metieron en el camión y partimos_ concluyó_ el resto, como dicen, es historia.

_ ¿De modo que fracasaron en su misión?_ pregunto Mario.

_ De momento…_ Contestó Alex desde su silla_ La idea es esconderse a esperar que las cosas se calmen un poco y después volver al ataque.

El Maestro Asesino asintió.

_ Bueno, supongo que lo menos que puedo hacer es darles asilo, al menos por un tiempo.

Su mirada se perdió por un instante. Contemplaba una pequeña grieta en la vieja pared de ladrillos.

_ Seguramente Venny este en el caso…_ agregó.

_ ¿Venny?_ preguntó Tina con curiosidad.

_ Venanzio "Venny" Cremonesi, el sabueso más desquiciado de Italia_ informó Alessandro, uno de los otros Asesinos en la habitación, un hombre joven de fino bigote castaño y una mirada cargada de sabiduría_ Es un ex detective que ahora forma parte de la rama de investigación de la guardia de Juno. El muy maldito tiene el cerebro frito.

_ ¿Sería un problema?_ inquirió de nuevo la mujer.

_ Yo diría que sí, es alguien que sabe lo que hace. Puede estar muy loco pero se hace respetar.

_ Más bien "temer"_ replicó Mario.

Su subordinado asintió.

Antes de que la conversación prosiguiera, otro Asesino entra corriendo a la sala. Luego le susurrar unas palabras al Maestro y se queda de pie esperando ordenes.

Luchessi medita en silencio.

Al cabo de un rato dice:

_ Será mejor que se preparen, pronto tendremos visita.

El largo corredor de espera del hospital estaba vacío. Excepto claro por una enfermera detrás de un mostrador y un hombre en una de las sillas. Este, un robusto, calvo, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro, unos jeans bastante viejos, unas botas de excursión, llevaba colgando de su pecho una placa policial. Parecía nervioso.

Con un bufido miró el reloj. Las tres de la madrugada. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba trabajar de noche, pero como decirle que no a su nuevo jefe. Ese hombre inspiraba miedo. El policía echó un vistazo hacia la enfermera. Esta estaba leyendo un libro, una novela policial-erótica que la hacía morderse el labio cada tanto. El hombre sonrió al pensar lo que la mujer haría si él no estuviese ahí.

Miró el reloj. Tres y cinco. Maldijo al tiempo por avanzar tan despacio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Estaba cansado. Desde luego, cualquiera que se durmiese una hora antes de ir a trabajar lo estaría. Volvió a maldecir, esta vez hacia sí mismo por haberse quedado mirando un especial de Jack Nicholson en televisión. Un sonido atrajo su atención. La enfermera había dejado caer una taza con café al suelo. Su piel colorada y un poco transpirada develaba su excitación. Al hombre se le ocurrió "ayudarla", pero al ver más atentamente la figura de la mujer declino su pensamiento.

Miró el reloj. Tres y diez. Era todo. Si su jefe no aparecía en dos minutos se iría. Aún no lo conocía, pero de seguro entendería. Cuando recibió su llamado, sonaba como alguien tranquilo y razonable. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Cuando las cosas se explican y se charlan se llega a un acuerdo, cuando no, no se logra nada.

La doble puerta al final del pasillo se abrió de par en par un minuto, cincuenta y nueve segundos después, cuando el policía ya estaba levantándose para retirarse.

Detrás de ella apareció un hombre alto y delgado con paso apresurado. Vestía un traje blanco con una camisa celeste. Su cabello morocho era largo hasta los hombros y lo llevaba atado. Dos mechones del mismo caían sobre su cara de facciones duras y pómulos afilados. Su labio superior estaba escondido detrás de un bigote fino y su barbilla detrás de unos cuantos pelos. Al pasar, miró al policía con su mirada penetrante de ojos cafés. De inmediato se dirigió a la enfermera.

_ Vengo a ver al paciente_ sentenció tajante.

_ ¿Quién es usted?_ preguntó ella con cierto nerviosismo.

_ Detective jefe de la guardia_ respondió_ ¿Dónde está el escolta que le asigne?

_ Es él_ dijo la enfermera señalando al policía detrás del detective.

Este miró al hombre.

_ ¿Eres tú?_ inquirió.

_ Sí, sí señor, soy Thomas, mis amigos me dicen Tommy_ respondió intentando sonreír.

_ Bien, Thomas, acompáñame.

Los dos entraron en la habitación.

Sobre la camilla descansaba un hombre. Su torso estaba cubierto por vendajes y su rostro presentaba serios moretones y cortes.

_ ¿Es él?_ preguntó el detective.

_ Sí, sí es.

_ Háblame de él.

_ Bueno, su nombre es desconocido, tiene entre 20 y 30 años, fue arrestado anoche cerca del Molino Viejo, en las afueras, está acusado de atacar una caravana policial, terrorismo y creemos que está confabulado con los terroristas que se hacen llamar "Los Asesinos", pero esto último no es seguro.

_ Ajá_ dijo_ Yo lo comprobaré.

Lentamente, como un depredador al asecho, él detective se acercó al paciente. Casi sin hacer ruido, acercó su cara a la del hombre. Cuando estaban a pocos centímetros, movió su nariz a un lado y se la acercó al cuello. El paciente lo miraba nervioso. Su respiración era agitada y el electrocardiograma lanzaba bips cada vez más continuos. Cuando su nariz casi toco la piel del paciente, el detective se detuvo. Dio dos cortas aspiraciones. Lo olfateó. Luego se restiro y se acercó a su subordinado que lo miraba extrañado.

_ Si, si es_ Dijo desenfundando su arma.

Con pulso firme dio dos certeros disparos que atravesaron al hombre en la camilla en el pecho.

_ ¡Maldita sea!_ gritó Thomas_ ¿¡Por qué rayos hizo eso!?

_ No iba a hablar, era un desperdicio_ respondió_ no voy a gastar tiempo ni dinero de mi departamento en mantener a sucios rebeldes que no me sirven.

_ Está bien, pero esto es un hospital, no puede hacer eso.

El detective sonrió.

_ Muchacho, si no quieres acabar como él, te sugiero que no me sermonees.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y salió por la puerta.

Tommy salió detrás del él.

_ Espere, ¿cuál es su nombre?

_ Para ti, soy Venny_ dijo saliendo por la doble puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola.**

**Gracias por los reviews (uno, en realidad, pero y me entienden), gracias Yenisita1296, espero que llame la atención para bien XD, y no te preocupes, que la inspiración no morirá. Sobre sus sugerencias, las pense y tomé una decisión, pero naturalmente, no la puedo dar a conocer, así que tendrán que seguir leyendo para saber :) **

**Capitulo 6: Emboscada…**

El sol se ponía sobre las colinas que rodeaban la capital cultural de Italia. Los últimos rayos se aferraban a los picos de los edificios más altos en un desesperado intento de no dejar a la ciudad en la penumbra de la noche. El cielo despejado, de un celeste claro en el cenit, mostraba una paleta increíble de rojos y naranjas en el horizonte, sobre las colinas. El viento fresco y las luces de la ciudad se mezclaban con el paisaje natural dotando al valle de una magia increíble.

Pero no todo era hermoso en Florencia. Sobre el majestuoso río Arno, en una de sus orillas, yacía un edificio en ruinas. Sus paredes descoloridas, sus ventanas tapiadas y el olor a moho eran un fenómeno común para los residentes limítrofes. El edificio estaba abandonado, si, pero no deshabitado.

Ese día, precisamente, un par de minutos antes del inicio de este capítulo, un camión blindado con las iniciales del Departamento de Policía y un pelotón de patrullas, habían acordonado la zona alrededor de la estructura. Del camión se bajó un equipo antidisturbios, armados con armas automáticas y explosivos, y equipados con cascos, chalecos y mascaras anti-gas.

El equipo se dividió, posicionándose a cada lado de la puerta, mientras dos más la tumbaban de una patada. Luego de un momento de adrenalina, y al ver que nada más ocurría, el equipo entró en el edificio.

Las maderas crujían bajo sus pisadas, el aire viciado y las paredes con severos daños estructurales, daban la impresión de estar en un mundo diferente. El polvo se arremolinada a su alrededor con el paso del viento y las sombras danzaban cada vez más cerradas contra los hombres. A la orden del líder, todos encendieron sus linternas, de sus trajes y de sus armas, para contrarrestar tan demoniaco baile.

Con pulso firme, llegaron a la escalera. Un peldaño tras otro, el grupo de alrededor de diez hombres escalaron seis pisos, hasta la mitad del edificio.

Según sus ordenes, demasiado exactas quizás, aquellos policías debían entrar, subir hasta el sexto piso y arrestar o eliminar a los habitantes de la cuarta puerta a la derecha.

Cada piso, estaba compuesto por un ancho corredor central flanqueado por cuatro pequeños departamentos, a cada lado. La escalera se encontraba en el extremo opuesto de la puerta de entrada y marcaba el inicio de cada corredor en cada piso. El lado opuesto a las escaleras, estaba provisto de un amplio ventanal que daba una maravillosa vista del río, de la ciudad, y del poniente.

Si en la planta baja, la madera crujía bajos sus pasos, en el sexto piso sus pisadas eran ahogadas por una alfombra, que antaño habría sido roja, hoy de color fucsia gastado. Y sobre esta, obviamente, una segunda alfombra de polvo.

El Equipo finalmente alcanzó su objetivo. La cuarta puerta a la derecha del sexto piso del edificio abandonado junto al río estaba frente a ellos. Todos aspiraron hondo su aire purificado por sus mascaras.

De una violenta patada, el Líder abrió la puerta.

El equipo de policías entró a gran velocidad, en contraste con el sigilo que habían mantenido hasta ese momento.

Como el departamento solo contaba con un baño y una habitación, no les fue difícil darse cuenta de que estaba vacío.

El equipo se miró con desconcierto, una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala.

_ ¿Ahora qué?_ preguntó uno, por fin.

_ Le preguntare a Base, quizá quieran que revisemos los otros pisos_ respondió autoritario el Líder.

Antes de alcanzar su radio, una figura apareció fugazmente por el umbral de la puerta. Fue solo un instante, y es posible que ninguno de los hombres allí lo haya visto realmente, pero si les preguntas todos dirán lo mismo: Un encapuchado cruzó corriendo por el pasillo.

El equipo se puso en alerta. Armas en alto, salieron al pasillo. Estaba desierto.

Dos filas, cada una pegada a cada pared, apuntando hacia la escalera. El Líder se acercó a esta última. Sin basilar, se asomó por el agujero. Nada. Cuando el hombre dio la orden de relajarse, empezó la emboscada.

El primer golpe vino de atrás. De la puerta enfrente a la habitación que habían registrado, salió corriendo un encapuchado que embistió al policía más cercano. Los otros voltearon, y cuando se preparaban para disparar, un segundo encapuchado salió del tercer departamento del lado derecho. Este, con sus hojas ocultas, degolló a dos policías cercanos. Finalmente, el tercer ataque vino desde el primer departamento. De este salió un tercer asesino que golpeo al Líder, desenvainó sus hojas ocultas y clavó una en el estomago de un enemigo. La segunda hoja desvió el golpe que un uniformado intento darle con la parte trasera del arma. Hábilmente se la arrebató de las manos y lo acribillo a disparos. Luego disparó sobre los cuatro restantes. Mató a tres antes de terminar el cargador. El pasillo quedo solo, únicamente habitado por el encapuchado y el policía. Este, tembloroso, mantenía su arma en alto. La luz diurna había abandonado la ciudad hacía ya un rato y en su lugar se filtraba por el ventanal la blanquecina luz eléctrica de los faroles de la calle, que dibujaba en el suelo un cuadro blanco perfecto, recortado por el marco de la ventana, y la figura del hombre, claro.

_ ¡No te muevas!_ gritó con pánico en la voz.

El Asesino no respondió.

_ ¡Déjame pasar!

Nada.

_ ¡Si no te dispararé!

…

_ ¡Hablo enserio! ¿¡Me oyes!?_ Casi rogaba_ ¡Déjame pasar!

Un grito se le escapó de los labios cuando, sobre la luz entrante se recortaron dos sombras más a su lado, y supo que era el fin cuando sintió el frio metal hundirse en su espalda.

_ Lo siento…_ susurró una voz femenina en su oído, antes de morir.

Cuando todos los policías estuvieron muertos, Francis, Tina y Mario se reunieron con los Asesinos en el pasillo.

_ Bien hecho_ felicitó este último.

_ Gracias_ Alex se quitó la capucha.

_ ¿Ahora qué?_ Pregunto Alessandro, jadeante por la pelea.

_ Mentor…_ llamó desde la ventana la tercera Asesina.

Los seis se asomaron. Entre todas las patrullas, lograron identificar a Venny.

_ Está aquí_ murmuró Mario con una ligera sonrisa.

_ Si nos encargamos de él ahora, será más fácil para ellos abandonar la ciudad_ dijo la Asesina.

_Tienes razón, bien pensado Carla.

Sonrió. Así era ella. Solo un día habían estado con ellos y a Alex ya le parecía que podría adivinar cada pensamiento suyo. Quería desesperadamente siempre recibir cumplidos, quizá por un problema de autoestima, pensó Alex. Sea como fuese, aquella muchacha de cabellos negros y ojos cafés, no iba nunca a defraudar a su maestro de turno. Eso la hacía una aliada potencial, o una enemiga peligrosa, dependiendo del bando.

_ Andando_ ordenó el Maestro_ Todavía tenemos que salir de aquí.

Afuera, bajo el abrigo nocturno, los policías iban y venían como hormigas asustadas. El único que permanecía quieto era Venny, quien solo movía sus pulmones para respirar y su corazón para bombear sangre. Su mirada estaba fija en la entrada, sus oídos alerta y su piel más pálida de lo normal.

_ ¿Alguna novedad?_ le pregunto a su compañero, Tommy, casi en un susurro.

_ Nada_ respondió_ El equipo no responde, y no sabemos si fueron ellos los que dispararon, y mucho menos a quien.

El hombre asintió. Tommy vio una gota de sudor recorrerle la sien.

_ ¿Qué hacemos?_ le preguntó con la voz algo temblorosa.

_ Manden a todos.

_ ¿A todos, jefe?

Este se dio vuelta. Sus ojos, antes un oasis de paz, ahora despedían chispas, su aliento echaba fuego y sus venas se marcaron por todo el rostro. Tomándolo por la solapa de su chaqueta, incluso levantándolo unos pocos milímetros de suelo, gritó:

_ ¡A TODOS!


End file.
